Romanov Family's Alternate Ending
by ooooo97199797
Summary: This is an alternate ending to the Last Tsar of Russia's family. It is told under Olga's POV. DON"T READ UNLESS YOU ARE 18 OR OLDER. Contains murder, rape, birth, and assulte
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Olga's POV

"Olga it's time to get up, we are being moved to a safer location"

As I opened my eyes I saw my younger sister Tatiana standing over me

"You wake Maria and I will wake Anastasia"

As I sat up I noticed it was still pitch black outside. I wondered what time it was. When I got to my nineteen year old sister's cot on the other side of the small room we all shared I gently shook her shoulder and said

"Maria you must wake up we are being moved"

Of course she just rolled over and moaned to "leave her alone" or something like that. Tatiana came over and practically dragged her off the cot

"Let's go Maria, we must get dressed and gather our things"

As I turned on the light Mama walked in with Demidova, her maid and said

"Don't forget your corsets"

We all moaned softly. As the tensions grew over the White Army approaching Ekaterinburg we had all started to sew all our jewels and other valuable jewelry into our corsets and clothing. This made them heavier than usual. As I walked out into the hallway I stopped a guard and asked if we would need outer wear. He replied "no". Satisfied I went back into our room to change out of my night gown and into travel clothes.

40 minutes later Mama, Papa, Alexei, , Demidova, my 3 sisters, our 2 male servants, and I were all waiting outside our rooms waiting for the commander to come and escort us. When he did finally come he asked us to follow him downstairs. As we walked down the steps to the basement he said

"It will be safer down here the upstairs near any windows"

When we arrived in the small room I heard Mama Say

"Why are there no chairs, are we not allowed to sit?"

Of course 2 chairs were brought in and Mama sat in one and Alexei in the other. About 5 to 10 minutes passed when finally the commander came in with eleven other men. I saw Mama and Papa look at each other for a moment. The commander said Papa, Mama, Alexei, my sisters, and I must get in the truck that was waiting outside. When Papa asked about the doctor and the servants he was told that they were being sent back to Petrograd. As I climbed into the truck I looked up at the starry night sky and thought to myself how great my life has been.

Please let me know what you all think


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Olga's POV

As we drove away from the house we had lived in for over 70 days everyone started to tense up. I heard Mama and Papa whispering to each other softly.

"Papa where are we being taken"

I asked.

"I don't know Olga but for now we all must stay calm and hope for the best"

I looked out the small opening in the tarp that covered the truck. I saw that we were in the forest. Tatiana leaned over to me and whispered

"We are the two oldest and it is our job to keep Maria, Anastasia, and Alexei calm and quiet"

I nodded in agreement. About an hour past and the truck stopped.

"Everyone out"

I heard someone said. As I climbed out of the truck I stopped abruptly at what I saw. There were about 25 men who were probably drunk running around two large fires. There were two ropes wrapped around a large tree. I last thing shocked me the most… there were 4 blankets laid out on the ground. I heard Maria softly sobbing and I saw Anastasia whispering in her ear. Papa asked the commander what was going on and he replied

"How do you wish to die"?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Olga's POV

As I heard that fateful sentence I heard Mama gasp and I felt Tatiana grab my hand. That is when I felt a gun to my back and voice say

"Get your siblings, go sit against that tree, and put your hands up above your heads. NOW"

The first person I looked at was my father and all he said was

"Go ahead love and do as they say"

"Come on"

I say to Tatiana, Maria, and Anastasia

"Maria please get Alexei"

As she did one of the men spit in her face. That is when I saw Anastasia move forward. She shouted

"Leave her alone you pig"

Then I saw the guard pull out a huge knife and I heard him say

"What did you say you little bitch"

"Anastasia !" I heard Papa say

"Do as they say"

A few minutes later we were all back against this huge tree with our hands raised

"Olga what is going to happen now"

I heard Alexei ask

"I don't know Alexei, I don't know"

I heard the commander say to Papa go over to that horse, take off all your clothing, and get on the horse. He then said the same thing to Mama. Except the next thing he said to Mama was to lie on the ground belly up. By that time I heard Maria and Anastasia sobbing and whispering to each other. As I held Alexei in my lap I felt him tremble and he start to whimper.

Papa asked if he could say his final goodbyes to us and he was told 5 minutes. Those were the quickest 5 minutes of my life. As Papa walked over to the tree and started to remove his clothes I covered Alexei's eyes and whispered to my sisters to look away. During the next few minutes I heard the whinny of a horse and Mama's soft sobbing. I heard the sound of a horse walking and a choking sound and then silence. As soon as they cut down Papa's body and took it away. I heard one of the guards tell Mama to strip and lie on the ground. As she did I felt a hand grab my hair and another hand holding my chin up so I couldn't look away.

The next thing that happened was the most shocking so far was that all the men formed a line in front of Mama's legs, and that is when I knew what was coming next. After about an hour Mama received the same fate as Papa. My siblings and I were now orphans. And, I had no clue what was going to happen now but all I knew was I had to protect my siblings with my life.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Olga's POV

After about an hour of crying and huddling with my siblings surrounded by the bodies of our dead parents a truck finally pulled up.

"Get in" one of the men said

"Come on lets go" I said to my siblings. After everyone was in the truck I got back down and said "Take me and let my siblings go, I will do whatever you want but just don't hurt them"

"Oh you will ALL do what we say, and if you don't you will ALL be very sorry" said one of the men who was smoking beside the truck

As I climbed into the truck Tatiana asked "Is everything alright Olga, you look pale"

"Yes everything is fine and I feel fine"

"Did you find out where we are being taken" asked Anastasia

"No but it is important that we do whatever they ask without complaining or trying to get away"

Later that night, after 6 or so hours of traveling through the countryside Tatiana grabbed my hand and said "Now, what is really going on?" "What did the men say when you got out of the truck?"

"A man said we will all do what they say or we will all be very sorry". "I am worried about our safety Tatiana"

"I know" she said "but whatever happens we all must stick together"

After a few minutes I found myself leaning my head against her shoulder and closing my eyes.

The next thing I know I felt arms grabbing me and pulling me off the truck. I fell to the ground with a thud. I felt a searing pain go through my arm. I tried to hold back a scream but I couldn't.

"Olga are you alright?" asked Tatiana

I noticed she had tears streaming down her face. As I looked back towards the truck I noticed that Maria and Anastasia were being torn apart and dragged in separate directions. That was when I grabbed Tatiana around her waist and held on tight. As numerous guards tried to pull us apart I heard them say "let go now or you will be sorry"

I heard the commander say "get the whip" to one of the men and then to me he said "let go now or you will be whipped until you do"

"Olga just let go, I don't want you to get hurt" Tatiana whispered in my ear "Please, for me". I heard the pleading in her voice.

"I love you" I whispered as I let go

"I love you to" she said as she was pulled away from me

As two guards escorted me into the building I noticed slave girls cleaning the floors of cells with barred doors. As I was pushed into one of the cells two female guards came in and shut the door.

"Hello my name is Olga" I said to them

"We know who you are" "My name is Anya and this is Elena"

"What am I doing here" I asked

"We will answer your questions when we are done with our work. It would be best if you did everything we say" Anya said.

"The first thing I need you to do is to take off all your clothes" Elena said.

"What" "Why"?

"Get the table and the tools" Anya said to Elena

"Please don't argue, we won't hurt you I promise" Anya said to me in a very gentle but stern voice.

"Fine"

As I took off my blouse and skirt Elena brought in a metal table with one stirrup sticking out of each side of the table

"Everything off please" Anya said to me

A minute later I was completely naked and standing in the middle of the room. Elena asked gently "Please get up on the table and put your legs in the stirrups.

As I did that Anya pulled over a cart of medical tools and put on gloves and said "Faster, we have other girls to get to"

Elena came around and took my hands and said "This is going to hurt; you can scream if you need to but try to stay as still as possible"

As I looked down towards my spread legs I saw Anya grab a thick, round tool and start to bring it towards my genitals.

"Stop, please" As I looked up at Elena I asked "What is she doing"

"She is going to break in your genitals for intercourse" "Now squeeze my hands and stay still"

As I felt the tool enter me I screamed. Anya pumped it in and out over and over again. When she was done I was still sobbing from the pain. That was when I noticed I had blood streaming down my legs.

"What is that from" I asked

"I popped your cherry" Anya said as she threw a rag at me and said "get cleaned up"

"Elena take these things out and move on to the next cell, I will join you shortly" Anya said

As Anya cleaned up the rest of the equipment she said "If you thought that was bad you have no idea". Then she left the room.

When she was gone I curled up on the small cot and sobbed. Soon after that I fell asleep.

I jolted up when I felt a hand on my shoulder and then relaxed when I saw it was only Elena with a tray of food.

"When can I have my clothes back" I asked

"You won't get them back" she replied

"Elena what is this place and what am I here for" I asked

She got up immediately and walked towards the door and opened it and said "You are here as a sex slave for the Bolshevik guards and to produce children until you cannot anymore". "There will be an auction where the guards will bid to sleep with you, it starts with highest bidder and everyone under him will visit you when he is done for the night. This will happen continuously until you get pregnant". "I will pray you get pregnant quickly" she said as she walked out the door.

That was when my vision went black and I felt myself sink to the floor.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

Olga's POV

When I woke up it was pitch black in my cell. I crawled on the floor to a stool with a tray of food on it and started to eat. I never had realized how hungry I was. After a while two guards came in to get me.

"Where are we going" I asked the taller one

"To the auction"

"Can I at least have a robe or something to cover myself up" I asked

"No" replied the shorter man with the mustache

As we walked into another part of the building I heard the voices of a lot of men. There were many rooms on either side of the hallway. The taller guard opened one of the doors and pushed me in.

"Olga?" "Is that you?" I heard a voice ask from the darkness

"Maria" I asked

"Thank God, I didn't know where any of you were"

"Where are Tatiana and Anastasia?"

"I don't know but, I have been waiting here for a while"

Suddenly the door opened and 2 people were pushed in.

"Tatiana, Anastasia?" I asked

"Olga" they both exclaimed at the same time

As we all embraced I heard Maria start to cry.

"I was so scared that you all had been killed or taken away and that I would never see you again" she said in between sobs

"What did they do to you Maria" Anastasia asked

"Two men came in and told me to take off all my clothes and I said No and then the one took out his gun and the other forced me to the floor…" She said and then started to sob again

"Maria you don't have to finish" Tatiana said

"The one that was on top of me kissed me and I was so shocked that I didn't even notice that he stuck his hand up my skirt and then I felt him cut off my undergarments and then he started to touch me. I couldn't stop crying and I begged him to stop but he continued. Then the other guard came over and started to cut off my blouse and corset. I felt the man down there pull something hard out of his pocket and he started to push inside of me. It hurt so bad I didn't know what to do and then the other one started to squeeze and kiss my breasts. They left after about an hour" She said while wiping tears from her face.

"We should get some sleep, it will be morning soon" Tatiana said

So we all huddled together under 1 thin blanket they gave us. As I put my arm around Maria and closed my eyes I said a little prayer for are safety as the darkness took me.

**Sorry it is so short but I thought I will let the fans have a say in what happens next so please post your suggestions with your reviews.**


End file.
